


Expectativas vs. Realidad

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parent Dracule Mihawk, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: Sanji siempre había sido un romántico y soñaba con tener una relación perfecta. Pero la realidad era muy diferente de sus expectativas...





	Expectativas vs. Realidad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Escrito sin ánimo de lucro, por y para fans.

Sanji siempre había sido un romántico y tenía muchas expectativas con respecto al amor, pero la realidad era muy distinta a lo que él imaginó.

Todo empezó el día que conoció a un idiota de pelo verde...

**ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE **

Expectativas:

En las películas de amor, la gente siempre se conoce de alguna forma especial y romántica. Por ejemplo, dos desconocidos chocan, se miran a los ojos y al instante sienten esa conexión mágica, una atracción magnética, mariposas en el estómago... Así es como Sanji quería conocer a su futura pareja.

Realidad:

Un día Sanji iba caminando por el parque cuando vio a unas preciosas chicas en minifalda. Se quedó embobado mirando sus largas piernas y entonces ¡PAM! Chocó de frente con un tipo que venía corriendo.

— ¡Imbécil, mira por dónde vas! - le gritó el hombre, que tenía el cabello verde.

— ¡Eres tú quien se ha chocado, idiota! - le respondió Sanji.

— ¡¿Qué me has llamado?! - el peliverde se enfadó aún más — ¡Nos hemos chocado por tu culpa, porque ibas mirando a esa nena, maldito pervertido!

— ¿“Nena”? ¡¿Qué forma es esa de llamar a una señorita que no conoces, estúpido cabeza de alga?! - Sanji se molestó mucho por la falta de modales de ese hombre.

— ¡Déjame en paz, cejas rizadas!

Siguieron discutiendo durante un buen rato y pronto pasaron de las palabras a los puñetazos y patadas. Hacían tanto ruido que se formó un corro de curiosos a su alrededor. Poco después llegó la policía y se llevó a ambos detenidos por el escándalo que estaban montando. Estuvieron varias horas en comisaría, sentados frente a frente en una celda mientras se miraban a los ojos. De sus miradas saltaban chispas, y no eran de amor precisamente. Cuando los soltaron, cada uno se fue por su camino refunfuñando. Sanji pensaba que nunca volvería a verlo, pero...

— ¡Espera! - lo llamó el otro hombre.

— ¿Qué cojones quieres ahora? - preguntó Sanji.

— Me llamo Zoro. Roronoa Zoro. ¿Y tú?

— Sanji – contestó el rubio secamente, omitiendo su apellido.

— Sanji... - repitió el peliverde — ¿Tú... te gustaría...? - parecía estar un poco nervioso, a pesar de que intentaba parecer frío — ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo?

El rubio se quedó boquiabierto. ¡¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo ese tío?! Se acababan de conocer y habían pasado horas peleando ¿Cómo podía invitarlo a salir? Sanji sabía que debería mandarlo al carajo, pero...

— Vale – respondió.

**PRIMERA CITA**

Expectativas:

Tras su primer encuentro volvieron a quedar muchas veces y poco a poco fue surgiendo el amor entre ellos, hasta que se hicieron novios.

Esa noche iban a tener su primera cita oficial como pareja y Sanji estaba realmente emocionado. El rubio pasó horas frente al espejo, asegurándose de que su cabello estuviera perfecto y eligiendo sus mejores galas. Esperaba que el peliverde le llevase a algún restaurante muy elegante y sofisticado para tener una cena romántica.

Realidad:

— Una hamburguesa de pollo, patatas grandes y refresco grande también – dijo Zoro a través de la ventanilla del McAuto — ¿Tú que vas a tomar? - le preguntó a su novio.

Sanji tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo.

**SOFÁ Y PELI**

Expectativas : 

A Sanji le encantaban las películas románticas, y si son de esas que te hacen soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, mucho mejor. Le hacía mucha ilusión ver una película de amor con su pareja, acurrucados en el sofá bajo una manta, con una taza de chocolate caliente y algún rico aperitivo... Y emocionarse juntos, mirarse a los ojos y secarse las lágrimas mutuamente mientras suspiraban por una bella historia de amor...

Realidad :

Le había costado mucho convencer a Zoro de ver una película romántica, pero tras unos cuantos chantajes y amenazas por fin había accedido. Sanji lo había preparado todo para que estuviesen como en un cine: la habitación a oscuras, unas deliciosas palomitas y su película favorita: Titanic. Todo era perfecto, pero obviamente el marimo no podía dejar de quejarse.

— Me dijiste que era sobre barcos... - protestó.

— Cállate y presta atención – le regañó Sanji — Mira que escena tan tierna...

— ¿Pero cuándo se hunde el barco? - preguntó Zoro aburrido.

— ¡Que te calles! - le gritó lanzándole un cojín.

Por fin llegaron a la escena más dramática. Sanji lloraba, aunque había visto decenas de veces la película siempre se emocionaba en esa parte. Miró a Zoro para ver su reacción, y se sorprendió al ver que el musgo insensible estaba tan serio como siempre.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios no estás llorando?! - le recriminó Sanji.

— Es una muerte estúpida. Los dos caben en la tabla, podría salvarse...

— No entiendes nada marimo idiota, él se ha sacrificado para salvarla, la ama tanto que da su vida por ella, es...

— ¡Pero caben los dos en la tabla! – le interrumpió Zoro.

— ¡Calla y sigue mirando! Aún falta un poco para el final...

El peliverde resopló con resignación y no volvió a protestar durante el tiempo que quedaba.

— No ha estado tan mal, ¿verdad? - dijo Sanji al terminar la película mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas — Estás muy callado, ¿es que al final te has emocionado...?

Un ronquido fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. ¡El muy imbécil se había dormido! Sanji estuvo tentado de patearle esa cabeza de musgo, pero no lo hizo porque se veía muy adorable cuando dormía (cosa que, por supuesto, jamás le diría). Bostezó, él también estaba un poco cansado. Se acomodó junto a Zoro y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

**FÍSICO**

Expectativas :

Sanji era un romántico pero eso no significaba que no le diera importancia al físico, al contrario, para él era muy importante que su amante tuviera una apariencia atractiva y cuidada. Cuando imaginaba a su futura pareja siempre pensó que sería... Bueno, para empezar que sería una mujer. Siempre le habían encantado las chicas, y le seguían gustando, porque él no era gay, no, no lo era, no, no, no no no bueno un poquito sí. En fin, siempre había imaginado que su futura pareja sería una linda chica, con una larga y sedosa melena, una suave piel de porcelana, una perfecta figura curvilínea, toda una princesa delicada y preciosa.

Realidad:

Quién le iba a decir que acabaría saliendo con un hombre. Y ese hombre no era precisamente un "príncipe delicado y precioso" sino el tipo más tosco que podía existir. Su cuerpo no se parecía en nada a una figura curvilínea, más bien era un cuadrado, con todos esos músculos duros como el acero, esos brazos fuertes, esos pectorales esculpidos por el ejercicio, esos abdominales marcados y... Qué calor hace de repente. Ok, un punto para el marimo.

**PRIMERA VEZ**

Expectativas:

Su primer encuentro sexual tenía que ser una ocasión muy especial, romántica e inolvidable. Sanji se imaginaba el escenario perfecto: una gran cama llena de pétalos de rosas, velas, música... Empezarían con besos y dulces caricias que se irían volviendo cada vez más apasionadas, después se desnudarían lentamente y por último harían el amor mirándose a los ojos.

Realidad:

Un día fueron al hospital para visitar a Kuina, la mejor amiga de Zoro, que estaba herida tras sufrir un accidente. Llegaron al hospital por separado. Sanji estaba en la habitación de Kuina con el resto de amigos y familiares de la chica, y Zoro aún no llegaba. Sanji supuso que el muy idiota se habría perdido así que fue a buscarlo.

Sí, se había perdido dentro del hospital. Lo encontró refunfuñando en una habitación vacía.

— Estúpido marimo, ¿Cómo puedes perderte siempre?

— ¡Déjame en paz cejas de sushi!

— ¡¿Qué me has llamado, alga con patas?!

— ¡Lo que has oído, cocinero imbécil!

Como era de esperar comenzaron una de sus típicas peleas. En un movimiento terminaron cayendo juntos sobre una cama del hospital, y entonces, sin saber muy bien cómo o por qué, toda su ira se convirtió en pasión. Todo fue muy rápido y salvaje.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y los sorprendió el doctor Trafalgar, dos enfermeras, una ancianita que traían en silla de ruedas y unos cuatro estudiantes de prácticas.

Y así fue su primera vez. ¿Especial? Un poco. ¿Romántica? En absoluto. ¿Inolvidable? DEMASIADO.

**BAÑO ROMÁNTICO**

Expectativas:

Sanji había fantaseado muchas veces con tener un baño romántico con su pareja. Poder disfrutar de un jacuzzi burbujeante lleno de agua calentita, sentados frente a frente, hablando sobre la vida con una copa de vino tinto en la mano, desnudos en cuerpo y alma... Unas velas iluminando el ambiente, una música romántica de fondo... Sería tan perfecto...

Realidad:

Cuando se mudaron juntos, durante los primeros días Sanji quiso cumplir su fantasía de darse un baño romántico. Compró una botella del vino más caro, encendió velas, preparó el baño, en definitiva hizo todo lo posible para crear un ambiente perfecto.

Pero, por supuesto, las cosas no iban a salir como él quería...

Su bañera era muy pequeña y ellos demasiado altos por tanto era imposible estar sentados frente a frente sin meter un pie en la boca del otro. A Zoro se le cayó la botella de vino provocando un gran estropicio en el suelo. Pero lo peor fue que el marimo idiota también tiró sin querer una de las velas, que al hacer contacto con todo el vino derramado prendió y provocó un pequeño incendio. Por suerte pudieron apagarlo rápidamente, pero el baño estuvo oliendo a alcohol quemado por 3 días.

Después de eso obviamente no volvieron a intentar tener un "baño romántico".

Además, Zoro prefería las duchas rápidas de agua helada que según él le ayudaban a adquirir disciplina y tonificar los músculos y fortalecer la mente y no sé qué tonterías más. En fin, al menos ahorraban bastante en agua caliente. Y en 5 minutos dejaba el baño libre. ¡Otro punto para el marimo!

**CONOCIENDO A LOS SUEGROS**

Expectativas :

A Sanji le hacía mucha ilusión conocer a su familia política, especialmente a su futura suegra, a la que obviamente trataría como a una reina. La imaginaba como a una mujer muy hermosa, educada y encantadora.

Realidad :

¡Por fin iba a conocer a sus suegros! Estaban ya llegando a la casa de los padres de Zoro. Habían quedado para cenar y Sanji se sentía un poco nervioso.

— Espero caerle bien a tu madre – dijo el rubio.

— No tienes que preocuparte por eso – respondió el peliverde llamando a la puerta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque estás seguro de que le gustaré?

— No, es porque no tengo madre.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste algo así antes?! - le recriminó Sanji.

— No pensé que sería importante – respondió Zoro encogiéndose de hombros — Ella murió cuando yo era un bebé. Mi padre vive con su nueva pareja, llevan ya varios años juntos...

— Bueno, entonces espero caerle bien a tu madrastra...

— Padrastro – corrigió el peliverde.

— ¿Cómo...? - no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más porque en ese momento abrieron la puerta.

Apareció un hombre de cabello negro y ojos dorados que les saludó formalmente y se presentó como Mihawk, el padre de Zoro. Sanji le estrechó la mano educadamente. Entonces llegó corriendo otro hombre, con un llamativo cabello rojo, que les saludó a ambos con un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Qué ganas tenía de conocerte! - dijo el pelirrojo a Sanji mientras le revolvía el cabello como si fuera un niño — ¡Me llamo Shanks!

Zoro y su padre se pasaron el resto de la noche conversando sobre esgrima e ignorando por completo a los demás. Sanji estaba sorprendido de lo diferentes que eran sus suegros: Mihawk era educado, serio y reservado, mientras que Shanks...

— ¡Venga, bébete otra! - dijo el alegre pelirrojo llenando de cerveza el vaso de Sanji, mientras que él bebía directamente de la botella — ¿Quieres que te cuente otro chiste? - le pasó la mano por los hombros como si fuese su amigo de toda la vida — Un español, un francés y un chino están en un bar... ¿O era un americano? ¿O estaban en un avión? ¡Ah, no lo recuerdo bien, pero era un chiste buenísimo! - se echó a reír ruidosamente — Uh, se ha acabado la cerveza ¡Voy a por otra! - se levantó moviéndose por dificultad por lo ebrio que iba ya.

Sanji suspiró, descansando por unos segundos de la presencia del alocado pelirrojo. Miró a Zoro y Mihawk suplicando auxilio, sus ojos decían “Socorro”. Ellos negaron con la cabeza “Te toca aguantarlo a ti” respondieron en voz baja para que Shanks no les oyera. Sanji resopló; iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**IR DE COMPRAS**

Expectativas:

A Sanji le gustaba mantener un aspecto elegante, de modo que la vestimenta era algo importante para él e iba a menudo de compras. Siempre pensó que su pareja sería una persona que compartiera su gusto por la moda y que podrían pasarlo muy bien yendo de compras juntos.

Realidad:

Zoro odiaba ir de compras, no le interesaban lo más mínimo las tendencias y se ponía siempre la primera prenda que encontraba en el armario. Además, siempre se quejaba de que era desesperante ir de compras con Sanji: el rubio podía estar literalmente horas dando vueltas por las distintas tiendas para después hacerle cargar con mil bolsas o, peor aún, irse sin comprar nada después de haber pasado todo el día en el centro comercial.

— Sanji, vámonos ya a casa, me voy a perder el partido – se quejó Zoro.

— Mmm, ¿cuál te gusta más? - dijo el rubio mostrándole un par de camisas e ignorando por completo sus protestas.

— ¡Son iguales!

— ¿Estás ciego o qué? ¡Esta es azul eléctrico y la otra es azul marino! - le explicó señalando ambas prendas.

— Las dos son azules, ¿no? ¡Es lo mismo! ¡Además, ya tienes un montón de camisas!

— Solo tengo 30... O 40... Mmm, coge esto, iré a echar un vistazo a los pantalones de allí – dijo poniendo una enorme pila de ropa sobre las manos del peliverde, que volvió a protestar.

Sanji rodó los ojos. Ir de compras con el marimo era desesperante: Se quejaba constantemente insistiéndole para volver a casa, no le ayudaba en nada a elegir ropa, se perdía por los pasillos del centro comercial e incluso una vez se quedó dormido en uno de los probadores.

— Lo que tengo que aguantar... – murmuraron ambos hombres a la vez.

**CONSUELO**

Expectativas :

Sanji habría esperado que su futura pareja tuviera siempre las palabras adecuadas para animarlo cuando estuviera triste, que siempre tuviera preparado un discurso con el que motivarle, que le repitiera frases de apoyo y le susurrase dulces palabras con las que sacarle una sonrisa hasta en los días más grises...

Realidad :

Los médicos les habían dicho que se preparasen para lo peor. La enfermedad de su madre había avanzado muy rápido y se encontraba en fase terminal. Permanecía las 24 horas sedada en la camilla, rodeada de tubos y aparatos que marcaban con un pitido sus débiles signos vitales. No sabían cuánto tiempo exacto podría quedarle, pero el final era inminente.

Cuando Sanji salió de la habitación del hospital, Zoro le esperaba en el pasillo. No dijo nada. Podría haberle mentido prometiéndole que su madre se pondría mejor, o intentar animarlo con una frase estúpida como “no estés triste”, pero Zoro no dijo nada.

Simplemente lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza mientras Sanji lloraba en su hombro. Estuvieron así un largo rato y Zoro no dijo nada en ningún momento, pero ni todas las palabras del mundo juntas le habrían consolado más que aquel abrazo.

**CÁSATE CONMIGO**

Expectativas:

El marimo podía ser un pésimo novio en muchos aspectos y Sanji se quejaba mucho de él, pero en el fondo era muy feliz a su lado. Aunque discutían todo el tiempo por cualquier tontería, en los momentos importantes Zoro siempre le había apoyado. Sanji quería estar toda la vida junto a él y esperaba con ilusión el momento en que el peliverde le pidiera matrimonio. El rubio soñaba con una proposición muy dulce y especial, como un anillo escondido en un ramo de flores gigante, o un coro de mariachis, o una pancarta colgando de un avión ¡O todo junto!

Realidad:

Llevaban cinco años saliendo, tres de ellos viviendo juntos, pero Zoro no le había propuesto matrimonio aún, ni siquiera había mencionado el tema nunca. Y el rubio empezaba a impacientarse, así que decidió darle un empujoncito.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Zoro levantó la vista de la película de samuráis que estaba viendo en la televisión y se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

— Em... ¿Feliz cumpleaños? - preguntó con tono de duda.

— Mi cumpleaños fue el mes pasado – respondió Sanji, una pequeña venita se marcó en su sien — Pero no me refiero a eso. ¿Sabes? Hoy Robin-chan y Franky hacen un año de casados.

— Oh, qué bien por ellos – dijo Zoro con indiferencia.

— ¿Y sabes qué? - Sanji se sentó a su lado en el sofá — Usopp me confesó que piensa pedirle matrimonio a Kaya ¿No es genial?

— Uh, sí – contestó secamente volviendo la atención a la película.

Una nueva venita se marcó en la frente de Sanji al sentirse ignorado.

— Luffy y Law también planean casarse pronto, y eso que llevan juntos menos tiempo que nosotros – dijo haciendo especial énfasis en la última frase.

— Mmm, seguro que Luffy querrá dar un gran banquete – añadió Zoro.

Sanji chasqueó la lengua. El marimo era un desastre a la hora de captar indirectas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos? - preguntó Sanji.

Zoro se sobresaltó un poco ante la pregunta y contó disimuladamente con los dedos.

— ¿Cuatro años?

— Cinco - le corrigió el rubio, que empezaba a perder la paciencia — Es bastante tiempo, así que... ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer ahora?

— ¿Ahora? Pues... Es casi la hora de la cena, ¿no?

Sanji resopló. ¡¿Por qué se había enamorado de un tipo tan idiota?!

— Escúchame bien – dijo el rubio haciendo uso de toda su paciencia — Llevamos cinco años juntos. Varios de nuestros amigos se han casado ya o van a hacerlo pronto. Así que, tú y yo... - hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a continuar la frase.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos. El corazón de Sanji palpitaba con fuerza pensando que por fin recibiría su ansiada propuesta de matrimonio.

— No entiendo qué intentas decirme – dijo Zoro rompiendo el tenso silencio.

— ¡¡QUE TE CASES CONMIGO, ALGA ESTÚPIDA!!

Se tapó la boca con la mano al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¡Mierda, quería que fuera el marimo quien diera el primer paso!

Zoro estaba demasiado sorprendido como para responder con palabras, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

**ACEPTACIÓN**

Expectativas :

La relación de Sanji con su familia nunca fue buena, y cuando les confesó que era bisexual todo empeoró aún más: su padre le echó de casa y sus hermanos dejaron de hablarle. Reiju fue la única que le apoyó.

Ya habían pasado algunos años desde aquello. Durante ese tiempo se habían mantenido distanciados, pero Sanji decidió que ya era hora de intentar arreglar las cosas así que los invitó a su casa para tratar de hacer las paces. Zoro llegaría tarde porque tenía que arreglar algo de papeleo, pero en cuanto regresase se lo presentaría a sus familiares.

Sanji se pasó la tarde cocinando una deliciosa cena y ensayó mil veces las palabras que les diría. Tenía la esperanza de que por fin ellos le aceptarían. Cuando sonó el timbre, respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios y acudió a recibirles con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Realidad :

Zoro se dio prisa en volver a casa, en parte porque tenía una gran noticia que darle a Sanji, en parte porque tenía ganas de conocer a su familia política. Bueno, realmente no le apetecía en absoluto; por lo que el rubio le había contado, estaba convencido de que serían una panda de imbéciles. Pero Sanji estaba tan ilusionado con su posible reconciliación que Zoro estaba dispuesto a esforzarse por llevarse bien con ellos.

Conforme se acercaba, escuchó varios gritos y pudo distinguir algunas de las palabras que decían:

— …Y un asqueroso enfermo pervertido y...

— ¡…La vergüenza de la familia!

— ¡Ojalá estuvieras muerto...!

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Sanji sentado en una silla, la cabeza entre las manos y su cuerpo temblando. Su padre y hermanos estaban alrededor de él gritándole toda clase de insultos y frases hirientes. Volvieron la cabeza hacia Zoro cuando entró y se callaron al instante cuando el peliverde les fulminó con la mirada.

— Fuera – dijo Zoro secamente.

El padre de Sanji frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a...?

— FUERA. DE. NUESTRA. CASA – gritó Zoro enfatizando cada palabra y señalando hacia la puerta.

La familia de Sanji salió a regañadientes mientras seguían murmurando algunos insultos. Cuando se fueron, el peliverde cerró la puerta y se acercó a su pareja, que seguía sentado en la misma postura. Zoro se arrodilló frente a él para quedar a su altura, alzó una mano y le secó las lágrimas.

— Gracias, marimo... - murmuró Sanji.

— De nada, cejitas – respondió dándole un beso en la frente.

— Pensaba que... - dijo el rubio entre sollozos — Creía que... Por fin me aceptarían... Yo solo quería que fuéramos una familia feliz...

— No llores por ellos – respondió Zoro — Si no pueden aceptarte tal y como eres, no merecen estar en tu vida. Pero no te preocupes, tendrás una familia feliz... Conmigo – le mostró los papeles que traía bajo el brazo.

De inmediato la cara de Sanji se iluminó con una sonrisa. Siguió llorando, pero esta vez sus lágrimas eran de alegría.

“_Solicitud de adopción: Aprobada”_

**FAMILIA**

Expectativas :

Sanji siempre había soñado con ser padre y lo que más ilusión le hacía era tener una hija, una niñita muy buena y adorable a la que tratar como a una princesa.

Realidad :

La realidad es que Sanji no tenía una hija, ¡sino dos! Dos preciosas gemelas que Zoro y él habían adoptado. Sus nombres eran Perona y Bonney.

Desde la primera vez que las sostuvo en sus brazos, Sanji quedó prendado de ellas. Las quería más que a nada en el mundo. Adoraba jugar con ellas, comprarles ropa linda, cocinar sus platos favoritos y en definitiva consentirlas en todo.

Claro que no eran las hijas perfectas que él imaginaba. En el fondo eran buenas chicas, pero eran muy, muy traviesas. Zoro (aunque las quería tanto como Sanji) siempre estaba regañándolas, y el rubio siempre las defendía porque ¡¿cómo se atrevía ese marimo tonto a reprender a sus princesas?!

Un día Sanji estaba muy atareado en la cocina cuando se dio cuenta de algo: no se oía nada de ruido. Eso era muy raro, lo habitual era que las pequeñas estuvieran armando jaleo. Salió de la cocina para ver qué estaban haciendo.

Las encontró a las dos junto al sofá en el que Zoro estaba durmiendo la siesta.

— Bonney-chan, Perona-chan ¿qué hacéis?

Las niñas se sobresaltaron al ser descubiertas. Sanji miró a una, luego a la otra y por último a Zoro, y entonces tuvo que contener la risa. Bonney le había pintado toda la cara mientras que Perona le había llenado el cabello de moñitos. El peliverde estaba durmiendo tan profundamente que no se daba cuenta de nada.

Sanji se acercó un poco, tomó el rotulador que había estado usando Bonney y dibujó un bigote en la cara de su marido. 

— Le faltaba este detalle, ahora sí está perfecto – dijo haciendo reír a las niñas.

— ¡Pues no te pierdas la mejor parte! – exclamó Perona riendo entre dientes — ¡Papá, despierta!

Las niñas zarandearon a Zoro hasta que este abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? - murmuró con voz somnolienta.

— ¡Tienes que ir a trabajar! - dijo Bonney.

— ¡Sí! ¡Rápido, papá, llegas tarde! - añadió Perona.

— ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Zoro levantándose rápidamente — ¡Ah, solo tengo cinco minutos! - dijo mirando su reloj, al cual las chicas habían cambiado la hora previamente.

Y sin mirarse al espejo ni darse cuenta de su ridículo aspecto salió corriendo a la calle.

Sanji había aguantado serio durante toda la escena, pero en cuanto el peliverde se fue rompió a reír junto a sus hijas.

— Os habéis ganado un trozo extra de pastel – dijo abrazando con fuerza a sus niñas, que sonrieron entusiasmadas.

Sanji siempre había sido un romántico y tenía muchas expectativas con respecto al amor. Ninguna se hizo realidad, pero él no podía estar más agradecido por ello, puesto que la vida real con Zoro era mucho mejor de lo que hubiera soñado jamás.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :3


End file.
